The Lost Kids
by Brandon Burns
Summary: A tribute to the film "The Lost Boys" a group of weird looking vampire kids arrive in the town South Park for more blood, note I wish The vamp kids would of get the ideal to dress like vampires from the lost boys, because that movie was way better then Twlight.
1. Fist Chapter, State Fair

The first scene or story, shows a full dark sky up above the Denver sate fair, where a group of weird  
punk rock looking kids were all walking around the fair ground, and some of the people who were all  
staring right at them, became real terrfied! at there apperance in fact one of the security guards  
walked up to the leader of the group he says to him and his friends.

"Hey, you guys need to beat it because your scaring the rest of the crowed."

The leader Mike who now had a real odd looking grin on his pale face, says to the guard.

"Okay, Mister we'll leave the fair per'se, you'll never see us again but we'll see you again real soon."

The Guard then told them.

"Leave Freaks!"

As they were all now leaving the fair ground, The securuty guard said to himself.

"I hate fucking kids!"

Later that night... when the fair was closed, and everybody else was gone, the security guard who was  
about to go home for tonight, was now about to meet his maker! while he was walking to get to his truck  
someone or something? was flying from the dark sky and was flying over towards to get the guard.

When he saw whoever it was coming for him, he starts running like hell, as he was now trying to open  
his side door, he was then picked up off the ground and some of his blood splatter on his whinshied.

Four months later... in the small rocky town of South Park, the four friends Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny,  
were all waiting for the school bus to come and picked them up, as they were still waiting on the stupid bus  
the boys were now discussation the tragic event that took place at the state fair, that happend a while back.

Stan says to his friends, and Cartman.

"Hey, did you guys heard about that guard who was found dead at the Denver fair?"

Kyle said.

"Yeah they found his body parts all over the place, except a lot of his blood was missing? the police  
say that it might had been a wild animal that might have ate his body up and drunk all of his blood."

Kenny said.

"Man, that's fucking tragic dude."

Cartman said.

"Whatever, that guy was a real asshole think God he was killed."

Stan then said to Cartman.

"You're just saying that because he made you leave the fair for being rude to the others."

Cartman then says to him.

"Bite me Stan!"

Suddenly, The bus now arrives after they all got on the bus, the weird looking kids from behind  
the trees had saw them leave for school, they were all licking their lips after staring at them  
for quite a while.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Hallway, Kyle TALKS WITH ONE OF THEM

Now in the school hallway, Kyle who was going into his locker to get his books for class was kind being felt  
he was being watched from behind? when he turns around, he see's one of the weird punk rock kids who  
was looking at Kyle in a really strange way, he wore a light blue shirt and had a long brown pony tail.

He then introduced himself to him.

"Hello, Kyle Bro

Kyle who now looked puzzeld? said to the creepy kid.

"Hey, how do you know my name? are you new to this school or something?"

He then tells him.

"No, but you are going to be seeing munch more of me real soon Kyle!"

He then walks away, Kyle suddenly see's Stan walking over from his locker to talk with him.

Stan said to him.

"Hey Kyle, did you wrote your social studies report yet?"

Kyle after closing his locker, tells him.

"Dude, did you see that weird kid who was talking to me, man he was fucking creepy."

Stan then said.

"Whay are you talking about?"

Kyle then says.

"He was here a second ago, he looked real pale and was really looking at me like he wanted to kill me."

Suddenly, Cartman walks over to where the boys were at, and says to them.

"Hey you guys, did you see that kid who was staring at me, man he was real ugly."

Kyle then said.

"You mean the one with the pony tail?"

Cartman then tells him.

"No, Jew, i'm talking about the one with black hair, and waearing a dark jacket."

They all see the other member with his arms crossed, licking his lips while staring at them.

**To be Continued**


End file.
